Look What You've Done
by Just-a-little-girl-who-writes
Summary: The some-what love story of Will Solace and Katie Gardner told in a series of one shots. Lot's of fluff. Possibly angst.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Helloooo! Glad to see someone actually clicked on this, aha. Anyway, this fic is going to be based off the questions from the blog .com (__ASK THEM STUFF, MMK?) __and my mind. I'm not sure on how long this whole thing is going to be, but they're one-shots. Those things could go on forever._**_  
_**_Anyway, onto the story =)_

_Paring: Will Solace and Katie Gardner_

_One-shot : #1_

_Title: Butterflies. __*note that this is __**very **__short, and I am aware of it, you don't have to tell me. _

Katie opened her green eyes, looking around the room she was in without moving her head. She had a headache, and might have fallen asleep in a lesson on ancient Greek . Maybe. Okay, she did. It's not like it was anything important, they were just getting lectured about something. Not shoving other kids into lava that flowed down the rock wall or whatever. She stifled a yawn and looked at the boy beside her. Will Solace was wrapping an ace bandage around his left forearm- Katie noticed that it was a habit the blonde had when they were in this class. Travis was asleep, Leo was drawing on Piper's shoulder with a permanent marker, Annabeth seemed to be the only one listening, and Percy was..eating blue cupcakes. For a moment, Katie wondered where he got it from, but shook her head, deciding not to.

Turning back to the front of the room, Katie noticed a post-it note on her desk. **_TH,SAWU IP? _**In bold letters. She picked it up, reading it over a few times to make sure it was her dyslexia that made it look so strange. **_HI, WHAT'S UP? _**Oh, that made a lot of more sense now. Nodding, she picked up her pen and started to write down a response, then dropped it on the desk. Who wrote the note? She glanced at Will, who grinned at her, nodding towards the note. Before writing her response, Katie took a little breath, exchanging a glance with Piper. Though she wouldn't admit it, Katie had a crush on her best friend Will forever, and just the sight of him made her heart flutter at times.

**_this is a disclaimer._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Helloooo! Glad to see someone actually clicked on this, aha. Anyway, this fic is going to be based off the questions from the blog .com (ASK THEM STUFF, MMK?) and my mind. I'm not sure on how long this whole thing is going to be, but they're one-shots. Those things could go on forever._**_  
_**_Anyway, onto the story =)_

_Paring: Will Solace and Katie Gardner_

_One-shot : #2_

_Title: Kiss Me Again. __*note that this is __**very **__short, and I am aware of it, you don't have to tell me. _

_Setting: Will's mother's apartment in Chicago. Why they're there? No idea. Come up with something on your own!_

"Hey, hey, Kate." His soft whispering in her ear wakes her up with a start. "Wha-!" She sits up straight, and he groans in pain. "Can you not?" He says, a bit harshly, clutching his abdomen in pain. It's then she realized she was atop of him. Oh. "Sorry!" She whisper shouts, green eyes adjusting to the morning light. "It's fine," He pulls a lop-sided grin, and she knows he's okay. Being the son of Apollo, and being considered one of the medics at their camp, when he's in pain, he doesn't suffer very long. He could find someway to fix himself up if he's injured horribly, and if it's a minor injury, such as a bruised rib, it'll heal quickly without ambrosia or nectar. But that stuff could help as well.

With a small smile, she lays down on his chest, and his arms wrap around her stomach. His hands are placed over hers, caressing her fingers. "You're cute." She says, glancing up at him for a moment, he laughs lightly before saying "Actually, I'm adorable." She elbows his arm before adding "Also full of yourself"

"Not full of myself, just aware of my perfection." He shakes his head, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Same difference." She shrugs, climbing off of him and sliding onto the creme colored carpet.

A few moments after, he slides down beside her. "Travis and Connor are betting on us, you know." He says, clearing his throat after. "Betting on us how?" She raises her eyebrows, bringing her knees to her chest as he flicks on her television.

"Betting on when we're going to get together." He says and it leads to an awkward silence. "Oh." Katie says, and he adds a "Yeah.."

"Do you want to?" He asks afterwards. She looks up, eyebrows furrowed and brown hair in her face. "Want to what?" "Get together." He answers, moving her hair out of her face with his hand.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind getting together." Katie shrugs, looking up at the blonde. "I wouldn't either." He agrees, and a small smirk is on his lips.

Blue eyes flutter shut while green ones stay open, pink lips collide and move against the other pair. Tanned skin on tiny fingers is knotted into blonde hair, and hands that are meant for bass players are touching a small waist.

Then it ends- she pulls away and he's smiling and she's smiling and they're happy.

For once, nothing is wrong for them. No one is there to bother them. No kids interrupting them. No one to tease them. No little sister to sass her, no basket ball tossed to him. No meetings to go to. His mom went to work very early that morning. So it's only them and his cat.

She presses their foreheads together and she feels the cat's fur brush against her calf. He lets out a small laugh before whispering "Kiss me again."

And she does, deciding that yes, she does like Chicago very much.


End file.
